


Sickness

by HiddenViolet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, cisco takes care of hartley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Cisco and Hartley try to get hot and heavy but Hartley gets sick.





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> So this fills out my Hartley/Cisco square for my bingo card. I am super behind but I will keep writing these until I either finish or run out of time. Hopefully the former.

Hartley glowered at his computer as it refused to yield the answers he needed. He gave a sigh and sat back in his chair, immediately wincing when he heard his back crack painfully. He didn’t need that in his life. He scrubbed a hand over his face and thought about what he should do next. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Cisco come into the room. He didn’t however notice when his boyfriend pressed a kiss to his temple. Hartley gave a happy sigh at the feeling and looked up towards Cisco.

“You’ve been working to hard babe. You should take a bit of a break. You know this stuff will still be here when you are done.” Hartley sighed at the plea but gave in. He _had_ been at it for several hours and hadn’t made any progress.

“Well handsome, what do you suggest I should do on this break? Get something to eat, take a nap or just watch tv?” Hartley knew exactly what Cisco wanted from him and he was going to make the hero say it.

“I want you to do _me_.” Hartley grinned at the aggressiveness and spread his legs in a lazy way.

“Well then, come on. We don’t have all day and I have been working so hard that I think someone else should have to do something.” Cisco gave a growl and then pounced. He slid into Hartley’s lap and kissed him desperately. They kissed for a moment and then broke apart for air. Hartley took the opportunity to begin to divest Cisco of his clothes.

He was about half way through tearing off Cisco’s shirt when he felt it. It started at the base of his chest and just seemed to build. He paused for a moment thinking that he could just cough it out and keep going. However, the minute he started to cough, he couldn’t stop. Cisco jumped off him at the sound of the sharp hacking sound. Hartley bent over, desperately wheezing for air not seeming to be able to draw in a breath. Cisco was about 10 seconds from calling an ambulance when Hartley was able to take a breath.

He slumped back in his chair for a moment, just taking advantage of his returned ability to breath. Hartley scrubbed over his face and sighed. This was not how he wanted this to go. The two of them were supposed to have hot kinky sex and then he was going to have a breakthrough. Hartley had no doubt that the mood was dead. Nothing was worse than listening to your partner attempt to hack up a lung.

“Are you alright babe?” Cisco punctuated his question by placing his hand on Hartley’s cheek. Hartley leaned into the warmth and closed his eyes.

“I really have no idea. That hurt like hell and I have no idea where it came from. Could just be a chest cold but I don’t usually have such a bad cough to go along with it. It kind of sucks.” Cisco looked at him in concern and pressed his hand against Hartley’s warm forehead.

“You definitely have a fever babe. I bet with the stress whichever illness you managed to pick up has been exasperated. We should probably try and head home. You need the rest.”

“But what about the project?” Cisco shushed him lightly and tugged him out of his chair.

“It can wait until you are feeling better. The world isn’t going to end if you don’t have a breakthrough in the next week. Now come one, let’s get you some soup and get you tucked into bed. We need to get this nipped in the bud before it turns into something really nasty.”

“What do you mean a week? This will only take a few days to get over right?”

HR/CR

Hartley felt as though he was going to die. His head was stuffed up. His joints ached. His stomach regularly expelled its contents one way or another. The worse thing of all though was the cough. It was this horrible dry hacking cough that left him doubled over desperate for breath. After he was finished coughing of course then it would leave a dull ache behind. Needless to say Hartley was not enjoying being sick.

This was despite the fact that Cisco was waiting on him hand and foot. Anytime he needed anything, Cisco would jump up and go get it for him. It was nice. Any other time he would have luxuriated in the feeling of his boyfriend doing that for him. Any other time and he wouldn’t spend hours attempting to throw up his stomach or hack up a lung. It really sucked.

Cisco pressed his hand against Hartley’s forehead to see if he was any cooler. By the way that Hartley moaned and leaned into the feeling of the cool skin he guessed not. Cisco’s hands weren’t exactly freezing. Cisco brushed a sweaty lock of Hartley’s hair out of the way and sighed.

He loved his boyfriend. Hartley had moments where he was undeniably sweet towards him. However, when he was sick and miserable, he turned into a complete asshole. This was usually followed by times when he was apologetic for his words and behavior. It was a bit of a roller coaster to be honest. Cisco was looking forward to his boyfriend being well.

He noticed that Hartley had finally fallen asleep. The discomfort had kept him awake for several hours, despite his exhaustion. He had also just turned his hearing aids down all the way so that when he did fall asleep he wouldn’t be woken up by noise. That meant waking him was a bit of an effort because he couldn’t hear a word. He pondered what he was going to do the next time Hartley woke. He decided that he could decide when Hartley woke up. Right now he had a boyfriend to cuddle back into health.

After all, physical contact was one of the best ways to treat illness. And if he sneaked in a few quick hand jobs for both of them to help finish what they started earlier that week, well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are lifeblood. Drop me a vein.


End file.
